


Fallen Angel.  (Smut Parts)

by Devils_Favorite_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Unprotected Sex, Wing Kink, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Favorite_Demon/pseuds/Devils_Favorite_Demon
Summary: This contains all the more "mature" scenes from my story Fallen Angel.  Please do not read if you are under age or do not like smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Chapter 13 when Jean agrees to stay the night with Nick after they spend the day at a carnival.

Nick and Jean arrive at his house and he parks his car in the driveway.  He leads her into the house after he unlocks the front door.

He turns on a light and Jean looks around the modest-sized living room that they're standing in.  The room is rather bare with the only furniture being a light gray couch, a small wooden coffee table, and a TV.  Jean walks over to the couch and places her giant stuffed panda down on it.  She turns around as Nick walks up to her and places his hands on her hips.  Her emerald green eyes meet his stormy blue-grey ones and he leans in and covers her mouth with his.  His lips, soft and gentle, brush over hers, his tongue sliding between her parted lips to touch hers.

Holding her face between his hands, he ends the kiss.  Smiling down at her, he asks, "You know what I want to do right now?"

Feeling breathless and light-headed, Jean shakes her head.  "I can probably guess, but tell me anyway."

His smile broadens into a grin.  "I want to take you upstairs and take your clothes off piece by piece and make love to you as slowly and as sweetly as either of us can stand."

Jean trails her hand along Nick's gold-dusted jaw before giving him a quick kiss.  "Sounds wonderful."

Nick locks the door and then takes Jean's hand, leading her up the stairs and to the bedroom, stopping occasionally to take a piece of clothing off her.  By the time they reach the bedroom, Jean is stripped down to her lacy black bra and panties.  He takes a moment to look over her body; her breasts are well endowed with curvey, child-bearing hips.  He looks more closely and he can see scars scattered over her body, the worst of which seems to be the ones on her back, which run diagonally across her back and look almost like claw marks.  "Baby, your back."  He says while tracing the scars with his fingers.

"Unfortunately, scars are part of the whole hunter package," she tells him.

He wraps his arms around her, turns her around to face him, and pulls her up against him, "God, you feel so good against me."

Since his wife's death almost two years ago, Nick hasn't been able to bring himself to make love to another woman, but that's about to change.  Nick leads Jean over to the bed, a queen-size four poster, and has her sit down on the edge.  He goes down on his knees and places himself between her legs.  He begins to press savoring kisses along her inner thighs.  Jean leans back and braces herself with the palms of her hands, letting the heat of the man and the moment wash over her like a warm, sexy wave.

Suddenly, Jean let's out a giggle and Nick looks up at her, questioningly.  "Sorry," she says, "but your 5 o'clock shadow tickles slightly."

Nick grimaces while running a hand over his gold-dusted jaw, "I guess I should have shaved."

She shakes her head, "You're perfect.  I wouldn't change a thing."

He kisses the inside of each of her smooth thighs, then slides her lace panties off, tossing them over his shoulder, and spreading her lower lips between his fingers.  Dewy wetness coats her nether lips, her rose-petal-pink clitoris standing out from its hood as if begging for his tongue's attention.

Nick sinks a finger all the way inside her, pausing only once when Jean makes a noise of discomfort.  Curling his finger gently, he knows the moment when he finds the supersensitive spot when she let's out a soft shriek.

Thighs quivering, Jean moans and slides urgent fingers into his hair.  As he begins to pump his finger inside of her, she tosses back her head of fiery hair and grabs for his wrist, pressing him closer.

Moisture slides over his fingers and rolls to the inside of his wrist.  Harder and hotter and thicker than he's ever been before, he edges his gaze upward, drinking in the stark beauty of her flushed face.  "Easy, baby, I'll get you there."

Keeping his finger inside her, he slides his free arm beneath her hips and lifts her to his mouth.  He nuzzles the small nest of crisp curls, the scent of vanilla and honey soap mingled with her own tangy musk reaches his nostrils.  Moving lower, he strokes his tongue over her clit while patiently working a second finger inside of her.  Jean tosses her head back and let's out a loud moan of pleasure.  Buried deep inside her, Nick works his fingers scissors-style, slowly at first and then increasing the tempo.  He circles her clit with the point of his tongue, a slow, thorough sweep.

Like a bowstring drawn tight to the point of breaking, suddenly Jean snaps backwards, her body going rigid.  "Oh, Nick!"  She shudders, her release rolling through her, her tender inner flesh quivering against his cream-coated fingers.

Nick removes his fingers from her slit but quickly replaces them with his tongue and drinks in Jean's orgasm.  He makes sure to lick her pussy clean.  He looks up into her wild eyes and moist mouth and feels a trickle of pre-come slide down the side of his cock.  "You taste amazing, baby."

Jean collapses backwards on the bed and Nick gives her slit one last lick before getting to his feet.  Jean manages to sit back up and he gives her a passionate kiss.  She slips her hands up his shirt trying to take it off.

He breaks the kiss and pulls his T-shirt over his head then drops it on the floor.  He unbuttons and unzips his jeans before pulling them down and stepping out of them.  Jean's eyes widen when they land on the very large bulge covered only by the material of his briefs.  He pulls his briefs down and his large, swollen erection springs free.  Nick's cock is very large and extremely hard.  He's long and thick and perfectly shaped.  He steps out of the briefs and Jean positions herself on the bed with her head resting on one of the pillows.

"Just a sec," Nick tells her then walks over to the other side of the bed and opens the lower drawer of a nightstand.  He pulls out a box of condoms and checks the expiration date, since he bought them before his wife and him decided to have a baby, almost four years ago.  (A/N:  two years since she died, the baby was 6 months old when he died, and 9 months for the pregnancy.)  "Damn it," he curses and tosses the box away.

"What's wrong?"

"The condoms are expired, I'll have to buy some more."  He looks over at Jean, "Do you still want to continue?"

Jean nods, "If you want to."  She is laying on the bed with her legs spread open, giving Nick a spectacular view of her nether region, which is drenched from her recent orgasm and his tongue.  His cock twitches and he makes up his mind.

He climbs on top of her and straddles her hips.  Fitting himself to her, he says, "Tell me if I hurt you."  He then intertwines his fingers with hers and pins them above her head.

He penetrates her very slowly, being very gentle with her.  His long thick cock parts her slick lower lips and they both gasp in pleasure.  He continues to ease himself deeper inside of her, stopping when he breaks her hymen causing her to scream in pain.  He kisses her deeply in an attempt to distract her from the pain.  Once she calms down a little, he continues to push himself inside of her until he's buried to the root, filling and stretching her to her limit.  He remains still for a few minutes to allow her to adjust to his length.  "God, you're so tight.  I love the way you fit around me."  He presses kisses to her face and lips to soothe her.

Finally Jean's pain subsides and she experimentally rocks her hips against his causing them both to moan loudly in sheer pleasure.

Nick takes her movements as his cue to begin their love-making.  He slowly pulls out of her before entering back inside in one smooth thrust.  They both moan in bliss as he sets a slow but steady pace of pumping in and out of Jean's very tight pussy.  She throws her head back and he begins to kiss and suck at her exposed neck.  "Faster, Nick."

He begins to thrust faster, moving his hips in lazy circles and full-on thrusts, and she revels in the delicious; if slightly uncomfortable; feeling of him fully inside of her.  Nick's thrusts become rougher and more erratic as his orgasm draws near.  He reaches down between them, just above the place where they are joined, and starts to stroke her clitoris.

Jean cries out in pleasure and her legs begin to shake as her orgasm quickly approaches.  "Oh, Nick!  I'm going to come again."

Nick starts to pump harder and deeper and soon Jean screams his name as her orgasm washes over her like a raging tidal wave.  The walls of her already very tight pussy clamp around his cock even tighter, the muscles fluttering around him and sending him over the edge to his own orgasm.  He let's out a hoarse cry and spills his seed deep inside of her.

Exhausted and breathing hard, Nick collapses on top of Jean, who is also breathing heavily.  She begins to run her fingers through his short dirty-blonde hair.  "That was wonderful, Nick."

He places a kiss to each of her breasts, "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?

She shakes her head, "No."

After resting for several minutes, Nick pulls out of Jean, rolls off of her, and stands up.  Curious about what he's doing, she shifts on the bed, as if to get up and follow him, but a piercing pain shoots through her lower abdomen and she takes in a sharp breath.

He looks at her in concern, "Are you alright?"

She nods, "Just a little sore."

He leans over and kisses her, "I'll be right back.  I'm just going to get a washcloth for you."  He gives her another peck on the lips before walking across the bedroom to the attached bathroom.  Jean can hear the water running for a couple of minutes then it stops and Nick walks back out.  His cock and balls are now clean of the evidence of having taken Jean's virginity.  He returns to the bed with a wet washcloth and begins to gently wipe away the blood and what little semen that escaped from between her legs.

Nick glances up at Jean's face and notices that she's struggling to keep her eyes open.  "Go to sleep, baby."  He tells her as he tosses the washcloth towards the bathroom and then lays down beside her on the bed.  He pulls her up against him and she snuggles into his chest.  Soon the two lovers are fast asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Sweet Dreams of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean dreams of having sex with Lucifer in the cage.

Jean is dreaming of Lucifer and the cage once again.  Only this time she's actually inside of the cage.  She looks around for Lucifer, but doesn't immediately see him.  "Luci?" She calls out to him.  Suddenly, there's movement behind her and she turns around.  She catches a glimpse of something huge moving in the shadows and a pair of crimson eyes appear near the top of the cage.

"Kitten?  How did you get inside of the cage?"  

Jean shrugs, "I don't know.  I was hoping that you could tell me?"

"I'm afraid that I have no idea either.  But I have no intention of allowing this opportunity to go to waste."  A dark form passes by her in the shadows to her right and the tip of an enormous crimson feather brushes against her body.

She feels a cool breeze against her skin and looks down at herself.  "Hey!" Jean shouts in indignation as she notices that she's now completely naked.  "What the hell, Luci?!"

He chuckles, "I told you...I'm not letting this opportunity go to waste.  Now pick a human form for me to take so we can have some fun."

Jean tilts her head, "Why?  I would like to see you as you truly are."

Lucifer snorts, "And risk having your eyes burned out of your head?  No."

"I don't think they will.  I want to see my ugear as he truly is not some random human man he's using as a vessel."

"Why is this so important to you?"  Lucifer growls out.  "I can take any form you want and yet...you want my true visage.  Why?"

Jean thinks about whether or not she should tell him the truth.  She finally decides and tells him the truth, "Because you're my ugear, I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with you.  So I want to be able to love you for who you truly are not who you're pretending to be."

Lucifer is caught off-guard by her words and is surprised that this tiny being would even want to get to know the real him.  "Very well.  I will show you my true self, my love."  A bright blinding light fills the cage and Jean has no choice but to shield her eyes.  The light fades away and Lucifer slowly moves into her sight, deciding to first test Jean's reaction by showing her his arm first.  As Lucifer gently rests his hand on the floor beside Jean, her eyes widen in surprise by the sheer size of it.  Jean is six foot three inches tall, but she is just barely the size of Lucifer's pinky finger.  Other than the overwhelming size of him, the next thing that catches her attention is the black snake-like scales that cover his arm.  Upon closer inspection, she discovers that the scales aren't black but a very dark shade of red.  All the while Jean is studying his arm, Lucifer is carefully watching her, criticizing her reaction to him.  When she doesn't react in revulsion, Lucifer begins lowering his head towards her.  Jean watches in amazement as Lucifer's head slowly comes into view.  His head is like that of a dragon with a short snout.  Two large golden horns sprout from the top of his head, the roots of which are hidden by long, flowing blonde hair.  His head comes to a stop a few feet above her and Jean can make out a brighter shade of red scales around his eyes and snout.  As Jean continues to observe his appearance, a long, blue forked tongue darts out of his mouth and the tips skim over Jean's bare skin.  Lucifer raises his head again and moves to where she can see the rest of him.  His torso is like that of a snake with the same dark red scales that's on his arms covering his serpentine body, except on his belly where there are  large golden scales running down the length of his body.  His legs are similar to a dragon's, the feet even ending in grasping claws.  Lucifer loosely curls the end of his tail around Jean and she notices a strange enochian symbol at the end of his tail.  Behind him, six magnificent crimson wings flare outwards displaying the fullest extent of their beauty.

When Jean finally finds her voice again she says to him, "Wow...they, uh, weren't kidding when they called you the Great Serpent were they?  I always thought it was just a figure of speech."

Lucifer places his other hand on the other side of Jean and lowers his head towards her again.  "You wanted to see my true appearance and now you have.  So tell me, little one, are you scared of me?" Lucifer asks her, without moving his mouth.

Jean shakes her head, "Scared, no.  Amazed, yes."  Lucifer tilts his head and the tip of his tail twitches in her direction.  "You look almost like a giant Chinese dragon and that's freakin' awesome!"  She suddenly reaches out and places a hand on his snout.  Lucifer's eyes close as he enjoys his etam's touch.  Once again his forked tongue flicks out and brushes over Jean's entire body.  She giggles at the tickling sensation caused by his tongue.  "You're beautiful," his feathers fluff in pride at his etam's compliment.  "Why don't you appear like this more often?"

"I haven't been called beautiful since before I was cast out of  Heaven.  Well, as you can see, this cage is much too small for me in my true form."  Jean looks around and, sure enough, Lucifer appears to be rather cramped.  "Now, as much as I enjoy your admiration  of my true form, would you pick a human form for me to take?    I would like to properly welcome you to my home."  

His tongue lashes out again, this time one of the forks manages to rub against Jean's exposed womanhood.  She moans, "Hey!  You did that on purpose."

Lucifer chuckles, "Of course, I did."

He wraps more of his body around her, "So...how do I choose who I want you to, uh, turn into?"  She asks him, feeling turned on.

"All you have to do is think of whoever it is, I'll read your mind, and then take that form."  Once Jean has made her choice, Lucifer is slightly surprised.  "Really?  Out of all the males on Earth you choose him?  Although, I'll admit, loyalty is such an admirable trait."  There's another flash of bright light and when it fades, Lucifer is standing butt-naked in front of Jean as Nick.  He moves towards Jean, his cock already becoming hard.

"Lucifer, I..." But she never gets to finish her sentence because Lucifer captures her lips with his own.  Immediately, a spark passes between the two and they moan in unison.  He grips her hip with his left hand and cups the back of her neck with his right.  He deepens the kiss and soon the two are lost in the sensations of each other.

Lucifer moves his left hand to cup Jean's heated core.  She whimpers against his lips when he slides a finger along her silky lower lips.  He breaks the kiss to ask her, "I need your permission to continue.  Do you really want to do this, kitten?"

"Yes."  As soon as the word leaves her mouth, Jean finds her back slamming against the bars of one of the cage's walls.  Lucifer easily lifts her off of the ground and she wraps her legs around his waist.  He slams two of his fingers into Jean's tight vagina.  She cries out loudly, tossing her head back and exposing her throat to Lucifer.  He quickly takes advantage and begins to kiss and suck at her throat as he starts to pump his fingers inside her.  "Lucifer," she sighs his name in pleasure.  He works a third finger inside of her, stretching her to the limit.  Jean whimpers as the pleasure Lucifer is giving her begins to overwhelm her and she knows her orgasm is quickly approaching.

Lucifer slips his fingers out of her now dripping pussy.  He moves Jean away from the bars and lays her down on the floor.  And even though his cock is rock hard and throbbing, he doesn't sheathe himself in her sweet heat.  Instead, he kisses a path down her body, stopping to bite and suck her breasts, before continuing downwards to her pussy.  Lucifer gives her an experimental lick with his forked tongue.  Jean mewls and arches her back, "You taste wonderful, kitten.  I'm going to enjoy eating you out."

Jean's breath catches in her throat as Lucifer enters his forked tongue inside of her.  He darts his tongue in and out of her like a snake using it's tongue to taste the smells in the air.  "Ah, ah, Lucifer," she cries out his name when he uses his left hand to tease and torment her clitoris.  With her climax fast approaching, Jean becomes much more vocal, moaning loudly and repeatedly calling out his name.  Lucifer grins to himself as he slides his right arm behind her, resting his hand on her ass cheek.  He suddenly thrusts his middle finger into her rear entry and Jean screams loudly in a mixture of pain and pleasure.  He pumps his finger in and out of Jean's ass while flickering his tongue inside of her pussy and rubbing her clit with his left hand.  With Lucifer teasing her clitoris with his left hand, his tongue buried deep inside of her vagina flickering and swirling around, and his right index finger now joining the middle finger inside of her ass both digits being pumped mercilessly in and out of her, it doesn't take long for Jean to reach her orgasm.  "LUCIFER!"  Jean screams his name in ecstasy at the top of her lungs as she experiences the most intense orgasm she has ever had in her life.  As wave after wave of pleasure washes over her, her eyes roll back into her head and her sweet juices squirt into Lucifer's mouth.

Lucifer licks her core clean before removing his fingers from her ass and his tongue from her vagina.  He crawls on top of her, placing both of his arms beside both sides of her head to keep most of his weight off of her.  He then brings her left leg up and places it over his shoulder.  

By now Jean is exhausted and is struggling to keep her eyes open. "Look at me," Lucifer demands. "Jean Mary Winchester, open your eyes and look at me. I want to look into your eyes as I take you." At the sound of her full name, Jean manages to open her eyes. The instant her emerald orbs meet his sapphire ones, Lucifer savagely thrusts his throbbing dick into her and she cries out in pleasure once again. He sets a fast and grueling pace, thrusting as deeply as he can every time. This allows him to hit her g-spot over and over again and once more Jean finds herself on the edge of ecstasy. By this time, Lucifer's own moans and growls of pleasure combine with his etam's, creating the most beautiful symphony the former archangel has ever heard.  After a few more savage thrusts, Jean screams Lucifer's name again as she reaches her climax again. Lucifer continues to fuck her through her orgasm, not even close to finding his own release. 

He releases her leg and pulls out of her. He flips her over onto her stomach and helps her up onto her hands and knees then mounts her from behind. He roughly drives his rock hard cock into her pussy and manages to brush against the opening of her cervix with every thrust. Jean has never been so thoroughly dominated before. Usually when she and Nick have sex, she's the one in charge riding on top of Nick until he comes. This is not the case with Lucifer. Lucifer is the dominant one and he proves it by fucking her like a bitch in heat. He is ruthlessly slamming into her over and over again until, once again, Jean's orgasm washes over her and she collapses to the floor of the cage, panting and trembling from the overwhelming pleasure. 

However, Lucifer is still not satisfied and pulls out, only to flip her over once again, place both of her legs over his shoulders, and buries himself to the hilt inside of her again. This time she whimpers in slight pain. She's beginning to become very sore; she's never had this many orgasms before nor has she ever had sex for this long. Finally, Lucifer's thrusts become more erratic and his cock starts to twitch inside of her; a sure sign that he's about to reach his own orgasm. He begins to mercilessly pound into her, drawing little squeaks and mewls from her. "LUCIFER!!" Jean yells his name, her voice hoarse and cracking from all the shouting she has already done. Her pussy walls flutter around his cock and her entire body trembles uncontrollably as she reaches her high for the fourth time.  Lucifer's wings are twitching and shaking as he quickly approaches his own orgasm.  Lucifer impales his twitching, throbbing cock all the way inside of her, penetrating her cervix.  He bites into Jean's neck, hard enough to break skin and draw blood, as he releases a flood of his grace-charged sperm into her womb.   He completely fills her womb with his seed, as a matter of fact, he pumped so much semen inside of Jean that if he were to remove his dick the cum would pour out of her pussy.  So he remains inside of her, keeping her legs and abdomen almost vertical, in an attempt to direct his sperm deeper inside her.   He doesn't want a single drop of his essence to spill out of his mate.  Once Jean starts to fidget in discomfort and he's sure that his celestial semen has traveled further inside of Jean, he lays her down flat on the floor.  He then lays with his exhausted etam, while still keeping his cock inside of her, until she wakes up from this dream.


	3. Loverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut scene for Chapter 20 of Fallen Angel. Takes place after Lucifer bonds his grace with Jean's soul.

As the bonding of Lucifer's grace to Jean's soul starts to come to an end, Lucifer slides his rock hard cock into Jean's soaking wet pussy.  They both moan in ecstasy from the physical joining of their bodies and the ethereal fusing of their spirits.

Finally, the bonding is complete and the blinding light that surrounded them, fades away.  Lucifer is trying his hardest to remain motionless in order to give Jean the time to adjust to his length, but the scent of her in estrus is so strong now it causes Lucifer's self-restraint to snap.  Snarling, he pulls almost completely out of her and then viciously slams back into her.  Jean cries out in surprise and slight pain, but wraps her legs around his waist anyway.  Above them, Lucifer's wings are spread wide, the feathers twitching in excitement.  He sets a ruthlessly fast pace, pumping into Jean as hard and as deep as he can.

"Lucifer!"  Jean screams her ugear's name as he continues to pound into her tight pussy, repeatedly hitting her g-spot.  The headboard of the bed is banging against the wall from the force of Lucifer's thrusts and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh fills the room.  Jean goes to wrap her arms around his neck, but Lucifer grabs her wrists and pins her hands above her head.

Lucifer grunts with every one of his powerful thrusts into Jean's tightening pussy.  He chuckles and says in a deep, husky voice, "Close already?  Good.  I want you screaming my name."

Jean whimpers in pleasure beneath him and begins to rock her hips to meet his thrusts.  She arches her back off the bed and Lucifer lowers his head and takes one of her nipples into his mouth.  He sucks hard on her nipple as he continues to pump into her.  "Ah, ah, ah...oh, Lucifer!  I'm...so...close!"  He bites down hard on her nipple and the pain sends her over the edge to her first climax.  She shouts his name loudly as her vaginal walls constrict around Lucifer's still rock hard length.  Lucifer groans but continues to pound into her, fucking her through her orgasm.

Lucifer grabs her right outer thigh hard and forces her to unwrap her legs from around his waist.  He lifts her leg and places it over his left shoulder which allows him to penetrate deeper inside Jean's pussy.  They both moan in pure bliss in unison.  He kisses his way across her chest to her other breast where he begins to lick and suck on the nipple.  Jean tangles her fingers in Lucifer's short dirty-blonde hair and Yanks gently in time with his thrusts.  He growls in pleasure and his pace becomes more erratic as his own orgasm quickly approaches.  Jean's walls once again starts to clench around Lucifer's throbbing cock.  He slides his left hand down her body while he continues to support the bulk of his weight with his right.  He reaches between their joined bodies and starts to rub Jean's sensitive clit.  She gasps in rapture and her legs begin to tremble as her second orgasm washes over her.  "LUCIFER!"  Jean screams his name again, throwing her head back and exposing her throat to him.  Lucifer thrusts one last time, going as deep inside of Jean as he can until the head of his penis pierces into the opening of her cervix where, with a load groan, he spills his seed inside of her.  Lucifer's wings are shaking uncontrollably from the euphoria of his release.

Lucifer collapses on top of Jean, resting his head between her breasts.  She cradles his head in her arms and runs her fingers through his hair.  "I could stay here with you forever."

Jean kisses the top of his head and he lifts his head to capture her plump lips with his.  After a few minutes of heavy making out, the two break apart and Lucifer rests his forehead against Jean's.  "Luci, can you let me up?  I need to pee."  He rolls off of her and she stands up then makes her way to the bathroom.

Lucifer sniffs the air to see if Jean is still in estrus and immediately the intoxicating scent fills his nostrils.  His cock is instantly hard again and, before he's really aware of what he's doing, he's stalking across the room towards the bathroom door.  When he enters the bathroom, he sees Jean leaning against the bathroom counter where the sink is and examining the hickeys and bite marks that Lucifer left on her neck.  He approaches her from behind and she begins to turn around to face him, but he stops her and forces her to bend back over the sink.  "Mine," he growls then savagely plunges into her vagina from behind.

Lucifer sets a steady rhythm; pumping in then pulling out, pumping in then pulling out, in then out; the two participating in a dance almost as old as time itself.  "Oh...oh, Lucifer....Yes...ah, oh my God...yes."  He reaches around her, grabs her breasts with both of his hands, and begins to roughly knead them.  Jean is breathing heavily now, "Please...Lucifer....Harder...fuck me...harder...."

Lucifer chuckles, but obliges to his mate's request, pummeling as hard as he can into her, his dick penetrating her cervix with every thrust.  Jean is mewling and crying out his name in pleasure as Lucifer fucks her doggy-style.  He leans over her, covering her body with his, to whisper in her ear, "Do you like being fucked like this?"  He thrusts especially hard causing Jean to yelp loudly.  "Like you're a bitch in heat?"

Jean looks up into the mirror above the sink at the reflection of Lucifer pounding into her from behind and she finds the sight highly erotic.  Jean's eyes meet Lucifer's in the mirror and her already flushed face, reddens even move from embarrassment as she admits to him, "Yes."

Lucifer slows this thrusts causing Jean to whine, "Say it...say 'I like being fucked like I'm a bitch in heat.'"

Jean grunts and tries to slam her hips back against his, but Lucifer grips her hips tightly and prevents her from moving.  He stops pumping inside of her completely causing Jean to become frustrated.  "Lucifer...please!  Move!"

"Not until I get what I want."  He slaps her ass hard causing her to yelp in pain.

Jean squirms against the sink and tries desperately to move on his dick and satisfy the ache between her legs.  Finally, she gives up trying and decides to swallow her pride and give Lucifer what he wants.  "I love being fucked like I'm a bitch in heat!"  She shouts and Lucifer rewards her by starting to pump his hard, thick cock inside of her again.  "Oh, yes.  Lucifer...I love the feeling of you inside of me!"  He begins pounding faster into her tightening pussy.  "I love it when you dominate me.  But most of all I love you!  Ah, ah, yes...harder!  I want you and only you for the rest of my life!"  Lucifer's thrusts become wild and more unpredictable as he approaches his climax.  "LUCIFER!!!"  Jean cries out as the most powerful orgasm she's ever experienced overpowers her senses; her body trembles uncontrollably, stars seem to explode behind her closed eyelids, her toes curl, and her entire body becomes sensitive to the slightest touch.

Lucifer's dick is throbbing with the pressure of his unreleased cum as Jean's pussy walls spasm around his cock, trying to milk the sperm out of him.  Lucifer buries himself to the hilt inside of her and, releasing an inhuman ear-splitting shriek, injects his grace-infused semen directly into her womb, filling her to the brim.  Jean's legs give out under her and if it wasn't for Lucifer's hands holding her hips, she would've fallen to the floor.

He waits for a couple of minutes to ensure that none of his sperm will leak out of Jean's vagina when he removes his penis.  He uses his grace to check on the sperm he's injected into her and grins when he senses it moving quickly into Jean's Fallopian Tubes.  He slips his cock out of her then picks her up bridle style.  He carries her out of the bathroom and over to the queen size bed.  The two mates spend the rest of the day making love over and over again.


	4. Penis Captivus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  This is the sex scene from Chapter 21:  Who You Gonna Call?

Lucifer snarls and rips Jean's shirt off of her then throws her back onto the bed and crawls on top of her.  He captures her lips with his in a passionate kiss.  Jean runs her right hand down Lucifer's chest and inside his unbuttoned and unzipped jeans.  She slips her hand past the waistband of his boxer briefs and grasps his semi-erect penis.  He groans in pleasure as she begins to slowly pump him.  

He breaks the kiss, pulls her hand away from his length, and moves away from her slightly.  He snaps his fingers and, instantly, Jean and his own clothes vanish leaving them both completely naked.  Once their clothes are gone, Lucifer moves to where his head is between her legs.  Jean starts to squirm in anticipation and Lucifer chuckles.  He lifts his head and catches her eye, "Is this what you want, kitten?" He asks her, sticking his forked tongue out at her.

"Actually, I had an entirely different body part in mind...but I will take what I can get."  Lucifer moves his head back down and when his icy breath hits her soaking pussy she shivers.  He gives her folds a slow lick which causes Jean to moan loudly.  He spreads her lower lips with his fingers then starts to lap at her clitoris.  She starts to mewl in bless and she entangles her fingers into the covers on the bed.  He plunges three of his fingers inside of her tight wet pussy causing her to cry out in pleasure. He begins to pump his fingers while swirling his tongue around her clitoris.  Suddenly, she yelps loudly, "Hey!  No biting down there, Luci!"

He moves his head slightly in order to say, "Just marking my territory."  He moves his head back into place, "You're so beautiful."  After removing his fingers from her soaking pussy, Lucifer inserts his tongue.  She moans and mews in pleasure as Lucifer's serpent like tongue flicks in and out of her womanhood. 

"Oh!  Yes!  Lucifer!  I'm so close!"  His tongue dives deeper and he increases the speed of his lashing tongue inside of her.  He moves his right hand to rub her swollen clit.  "Ahh! Lucifer!" Jean screams as her orgasm washes over her and she squirts her delicious juices into his mouth.

After licking her pussy clean, Lucifer removes his tongue then bites each of her inner thighs and then up to her hips.  However, when he reaches Jean's stomach his hard bites turn into gentle kisses.  Jean is temporarily confused by this change from being so rough to such tenderness.  But once he's past her belly, Lucifer begins to bite her again, placing particularly hard bites on both of her breasts and on her neck.

He presses his lips to hers in a rough, almost savage, kiss.  He grabs both of her thighs in a grip strong enough to leave bruises and ruthlessly thrusts his hard cock deep inside of her. "Ahh!  Shit!" She screams out in a mixture of surprise, pain, and pleasure.  Lucifer suddenly tenses, realizing his mistake, and uses his grace to check on her.  Satisfied that everything is fine, he pulls almost completely out of Jean then slams back inside of her.  He sets a steady rhythm, not wanting to risk hurting her again.  But Jean isn't happy with the relatively slow pace and slams her hips up against his, fully impaling herself on his long thick dick.  His cock penetrates Jean's cervix and the two mates both moan in ecstasy.  Lucifer picks up the pace, thrusting faster and faster into her tight pussy.  The walls of Jean's moist cavern are tightening around his manhood as her second orgasm quickly approaches.  "Lucifer...Lucifer..." Jean repeatedly moans his name as the head of his throbbing cock repeatedly bushes against that special spot deep inside of her that sends sparks of pleasure racing throughout her entire body.  Her back arches off of the bed, her eyes roll back in her head, her toes curl, and she screams his name as her second orgasm overwhelms her.  Her vagina walls clench his throbbing cock incredibly tight, tighter than ever before.  And much to Lucifer's surprise, he discovers that he can't withdraw from her.  He chuckles then settles down to wait.  "What's so funny?"

Lucifer kisses her passionately, "Penis captivus."

Jean chuckles, which only makes her vaginal walls tighten around his cock even more.  "That is funny.  What does it mean?"

"Captive penis.  It's a rare phenomenon where a woman's muscles contract so tightly around a man's engorged penis that the penis becomes trapped and further engorged." 

"So what?  You're stuck inside me?!"  Jean asks, a little bit worried.

Lucifer frowns, "Don't panic, my love.  It will only make things worse.  Your muscles will relax in a few seconds and we'll be able to separate."  Sure enough about thirty seconds pass by and Jean's muscles are relaxed enough that Lucifer can once again move.  He slips out of her and turns her over on her stomach. "I'm going to claim you in every way possible, Jean.  Now, get on your hands and knees, my love."  She's exhausted but does what he wants.  He aligns his cock with her anal opening then slowly penetrates her from behind, gripping her hips tightly with his hands.  She cries out in pain, never having experienced anal sex before.  "It's alright, my love.  The pain will fade."  Lucifer groans loudly as he begins to move inside of her, seeking his own release.  

"Shit, Lucifer...it hurts."  Lucifer places a hand on the small of Jean's back and the pain disappears.  Jean sighs in relief and Lucifer smirks.  He smacks her ass then pounds into her harder and faster.   He moves his right hand around her and enters two fingers into her pussy.  He then begins to rub at her clit with his thumb.  Jean feels another orgasm quickly building from the sensation of Lucifer's cock pounding into her ass and his fingers pumping inside her pussy.  "Please...Lucifer...." Jean mews at her ugear.

"Please what, my love?  What do you want?"  He asks her.

"I want you to fill my pussy with your cum."  He removes his fingers from her pussy then his dick from her ass. 

"As you wish, my love."  He uses his powers to clean his manhood before burying himself to the hilt inside of her tight vagina once again.  He makes a gutteral sound deep in his throat as he pumps in and out of her.  His thrusts become faster and more erratic as his orgasm approaches.

"Lucifer," Jean moans, once again on the  verge of another orgasm.  She begins to move her hips backwards to meet his thrusts.  They're both moaning in their shared bless as they come at the same time.  Jean's pussy squeezes Lucifer's dick tightly as he spills his seed deep inside of her.

"Fuck," Lucifer mutters, burying his face in the side of Jean's neck.  He bites down hard, breaking the skin and drawing blood as he continues to fill her womb with his semen.  Jean collapses and Lucifer catches her by wrapping one of his arms around her waist then holds her against his chest as he finishes releasing his essence inside of her.  He places her gently down on the bed, unwraps his arm from around her, then pulls his cock out of her.  A trail of Lucifer's semen escapes from Jean's pussy and drips on to the bed.  Lucifer lays down on the bed beside her on his back then pulls her on to his chest. 

Jean nuzzles her head against his bare chest, "Well, you've claimed me in every way now, beloved."

He shakes his head, "No.  Not just yet."

"You've fucked my mouth, pussy, and ass...what other way do you need to claim me?" Jean's eyes close in exhaustion.

"There's a very special position that can only be performed between etam and ugear.  But it requires a special circumstance to do, which has already been met.  We'll have to do it soon."

Jean just hums in acknowledgement as she drifts off to sleep.


	5. Fun in the Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sex scene from Chapter 24 of Fallen Angel.

Jean is preparing a bubble bath in the guest bathroom of Bobby's house.  After the very stressful day that Jean has had; Ellen and Jo nearly dying, being yelled at by Bobby for nearly a hour after she told him of her pregnancy, and then being yelled at  by Bobby and her little brother over the phone for thirty minutes; she could use a little relaxation.  As the tub is filling up with water, Jean adds the milk and honey scented bubble foam.  She then strips out of her clothes then steps into the bath.  She sits down and sighs as the warm water washes over her skin.  Once the bathtub is full, she turns the water off then leans back and closes her eyes.

A few minutes later, Jean hears the sound of fluttering wings and opens her eyes to see her ugear standing beside the tub.  "Hello, beloved." (A/N: pronounce it be-luv-ed.)  Lucifer's wings open in a happy greeting when he sees his etam and his feathers fluff in arousal when he notices that she's naked.  Jean frowns when she sees his face.  There is a bad wound on his forehead, almost like a gunshot wound.  "What happened?  Are you alright?"  She asks, genuinely worried about her mate.

Lucifer raises a hand to his wound, "Oh, this?  This is courtesy of your twin.  Not exactly the 'Welcome to the Family' gift I was expecting."

She gestures for him to come closer to her and he does, crouching beside the tub.  She cups his face in her hands and tilts his head down so that she can place a gentle kiss to the wound.  She then lifts his face and places a loving kiss to his lips.  "Does it hurt?  You didn't hurt him too badly in return did you?"

"Not anymore.  He's still alive if that's what you're asking.  I simply backhanded him and knocked him unconscious for a while.  Which is pretty generous of me, considering every other creature that has tried to kill me has ended up dead."  Jean watches in fascination as Lucifer heals the gunshot wound. He leans forward and captures Jean's lips with his own.  She deepens the kiss, reaching up and gently tangling her fingers into Lucifer's beautiful crimson feathers.  He moans in pleasure before breaking the kiss, "Groom my wings."  The tone of his voice leaves no doubt that he isn't asking...he's demanding.

Jean chuckles as Lucifer turns away from her in order to give her better access to his wings.  She gets up on her knees then begins carefully running her hands through his soft feathers causing Lucifer to moan in pleasure.  She gently removes any dirt from the beautiful crimson feathers before straightening them.  Jean suddenly pauses in her task and Lucifer let's out a grunt of annoyance.  "Thank you for saving Ellen and Jo.  They mean a lot to me."

Lucifer looks over his shoulder at his young etam, "You're welcome.  I probably shouldn't have done so though...I don't want you getting spoiled."  He tells her jokingly before wiggling his wings to draw her attention back to them.  Jean chuckles and starts to straighten the feathers once again; Lucifer moaning and making animalistic growls the entire time.  

Jean feels the, now familiar, growing warmth of arousal between her legs as the need to please her ugear increases.  Lucifer can smell her arousal already and his feathers ruffle in desire for his mate.  Once she's done grooming Lucifer's wings, she sits back down in the tub.  He turns around to face her only to see her trailing a hand slowly down her body to her womanhood.  "Come and join me in the tub, beloved."  She invites him while touching herself, "I really need you to satisfy me like only you can, Lucifer."

Having already been sexually aroused by Jean grooming his wings, Lucifer doesn't need much convincing to join the red head in the bathtub.  As Jean begins to rub lazy circles on her sensitive clit, Lucifer takes off his clothes.  She moans loudly causing Lucifer's hard cock to twitch in excitement.  "I am going to fuck you senseless."  He steps into the tub before pulling her hand away from her own pussy then easily lifting her into the air causing her to squeal slightly in surprise.  He then sits down in the water and lowers her down on to his lap, impaling her on his dick.  They simultaneously gasp in pleasure as Lucifer fully sheaths himself in her pulsing warmth.  "Ride me," he orders and Jean obediently complies.   She rests her hands on his strong shoulders as she starts to move up and down on his hard cock, the water in the tub sloshing against the sides.  She moves slowly, causing Lucifer to growl in impatience.  

She tangles her fingers in his hair and tilts his head back.  "Patience, beloved.  I'll get you there."  She cups his face then captures his lips in a heated kiss.  She raises up until he's almost completely out of her warm cavern then slams back down causing the tip of his penis to pierce her cervix.  The two lovers both cry out in bliss into each other's mouths.

Lucifer breaks the kiss to tell her, "You might want to try and keep it down.  I didn't sound proof the room, kitten."  He grabs her butt-cheeks with each of his hands and starts to guide her up and down on his cock, squeezing her ass hard every time she goes down on him.

"Oh...oh, Lucifer," she moans softly, running her hands through his hair, over his shoulders, raking her nails down his slightly hairy chest, before resting her hands oh his shoulders again.  "Oh, yes...."  She throws her head back, exposing her slender throat to Lucifer.  He immediately takes advantage and begins to suck and bite at her neck.  Jean picks up her speed as Lucifer begins meeting her thrusts with his own.  When Lucifer moves his head away from her throat, she looks down at him and into his crystal blue eyes.  They stare into each other's eyes as they make love.  "I love you, Lucifer."  Jean tells him as she slams and grinds her hips against his.

Lucifer grips her ass, stands up with Jean in his arms and his cock buried deep in her pussy.  He slams her back against the shower wall, "I've been patient enough.  I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't be able to walk."  

She shudders at his words and wraps her legs around his waist, "Sound poof the room, Luci."  He snaps his fingers then places a hand to her belly, manipulating his grace that's already inside of her into a protective barrier around the growing life inside of Jean's womb.  Once he's sure that the baby will be safe, Lucifer begins to violently pump into her tightening vagina.  "Oh, shit!  Yes!  Lucifer!" She calls out in pure bliss as his cock hits that special spot deep inside of her that causes her immense pleasure.  He repeatedly slams into her dripping pussy, making sure to hit that spot with every thrust until Jean comes apart in his arms; her body trembling against his, her back arching, and she's screaming his name.  

Lucifer continues to pound into Jean's clenching pussy throughout her orgasm.  He grunts in pleasure as her pussy becomes so tight that it becomes difficult to move inside of her.  So Lucifer increases the force of his thrusts, now savagely slamming deep inside of her, chasing his own release.  His dick is now twitching and throbbing inside of her as his own orgasm is quickly approaching.  "Mine," he growls as he shoves his cock as deeply inside of Jean as he can; the head penetrating her cervix and catching; before releasing his seed inside. Lucifer's release pushes Jean over the edge again and she gasps loudly as she's once again overwhelmed by pleasure.  Her pussy walls clench and unclench around her mate's penis, milking him of his semen.  He continues releasing hot spurts of sperm inside her until finally his balls are empty.

Lucifer goes to pull out of Jean's warm cavern, only to find that he can't.  The two mates are stuck together once again until Jean's swollen pussy walls relax.  Jean looks at him in exhaustion and he explains, "Penis captivus again, my love.  This time we might be stuck for a while...I wasn't exactly gentle."

"You never are," Jean yawns, "but I like it that way."

"Naughty girl,"Lucifer whispers in her ear before nipping her earlobe.  He uses his powers to remove the plug from the tub before stepping out.  He unlocks the door and leaves the bathroom, making his way down the hall to the guest room with Jean in his arms and his cock still firmly wedged inside of her.  

He enters the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and using his power to make sure nobody can enter the room.  He carefully lays down on the queen sized bed and tries to remove his penis again.  This time Jean whimpers as pain shoots through her causing Lucifer to immediately stop.  Instead he settles back on the bed to wait with his etam on top of him.  "Lucifer?"

"What is it, my love?"

"I want you to fuck me."

He chuckles, "Again?  We just got through fucking...but I'm willing to go as many rounds as you want, kitten."

Jean shakes her head, "No, what I meant was...I want to fuck you...the real you.  Not through a vessel, but you in your true form."

Lucifer is silent for several moments before saying, "I'll think about it.  But for now you should get some sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  Please let me know if you all want me to do a lemon of Jean and Lucifer in his true form.  Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Dreaming of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  My twisted mind came up with a weird ass lemon this time.  Do not read if you're uncomfortable with what is basically BEASTIALITY.  Luci's true form is supposed to look like Majestic Red Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh except with another pair of wings, arms, and blonde hair instead of red.

Jean is dreaming of being in the middle of a large garden full of moon flowers.   There's a beautiful full moon out and the flowers are just starting to open.  She gently cups one of the  pure white flowers in her hand as she bends over to smell it.  She closes her eyes and enjoys the smell of the blooming moon flowers.  Jean is wearing only a purple and green negligee and a gentle breeze blows up the skirt, cooling her slightly heated womanhood.  The sudden breeze is caused by the flapping of six gigantic crimson wings the sound of which causes Jean to open her eyes.

In the sky above her, silhouetted against the full moon, is her ugear in his glorious true form.  "How did you know moon flowers are my favorite flower?" She asks him as he flies towards her at a leisurely pace.

"You're my etam...I know almost everything about you." He replies without moving his mouth.

"Almost everything?" Jean asks as he encircles his body around her.

"There are certain things I don't know...most involves our offspring: what gender it's going to be, how many we'll have, etcetera.  At least, I won't know until you're further along in the pregnancy."

"How many we'll have?  There's a chance that we could have more than one?"

Lucifer lowers his head towards her, flicking his forked tongue over her body.  "Of course, my love, you are a twin so there is always that possiblity.  But I was speaking more of how many we'll have over the years."

"How many children are you wanting, Luci?" She asks in curiousity.

"Lots."  He shrinks down to a smaller size and nuzzles his snout between her legs.  The end of Jean's negligee is pushed up and rests on top of his snout.  She spreads her legs, widening her stance and allowing his tongue to slightly slip between her silky lower lips causing her to moan loudly.

Jean looks a bit worried, "Let's just see if I can keep one baby alive before we plan for more."

Lucifer slides his long blue forked tongue out of her, "Are you still worried about that?"

"Of course, I am.  The only parenting experience I've had has been with my father and we both know he wouldn't have won any awards for his parenting.  Hell...Dean, Sam, and I are probably lucky to even be alive.  And the motherly experience I've had is pretty much non-existent."

"I know you're going to be an excellent mother.  Do you want to know how I know?"  Jean nods at her mate, "Because you and Dean practically raised Sam by yourselves and he survived didn't he?  And besides, I'll be by your side the entire time.  Nothing will harm our baby or you while I'm around."

Jean gives him a small smile then places several kisses on top of his snout. Lucifer makes a sound of delight and nuzzles her, nearly causing her to fall over.  Jean laughs  then strips out of her negligee, she then lays down and spreads her legs wide for her mate.  

Lucifer shrinks to an even smaller size and lowers his head.  Even though he's no longer the size of a mountain, he's still quite large; at least three times the size of Jean.  He places his snout close to Jean's soaking pussy before his snake-like tongue plunges deep into her silky folds.  She moans in a mixture of pain and pleasure since Lucifer's tongue is easily as thick as two human penises.  He begins to flick the tips of his tongue inside of her while sliding it in and out of her.  He forces his tongue deeper and deeper until he penetrates her cervix.  It doesn't take long for Jean to come undone on Lucifer's talented forked tongue, her eyes rolling back in her head as waves of pleasure wash over her.  She comes hard on his tongue and he slurps up every drop of her creamy release.  

Jean collapses to the ground, momentarily weakened by the force of her orgasm.  She needs Lucifer inside of her, but he makes no move to take her.  She figures that he is waiting for her to regain her strength and when she does she raises her ass high in the air with her chest pressed against the ground presenting herself to him.  "Please, beloved.  Fuck me.  Claim me as yours in your true form."

"I must warn you, Jean.  This will not be like having sex with me in my vessel.  My penis is made out of my grace  and is...barbed...once I'm in your vagina I will stay in.  It will be more painful than when I reached inside of you during our Paracleda ritual."

Jean lowers herself until she's laying on her stomach, "Will it hurt the baby?"

"No, I will be protecting our little one the entire time."

"How long will you be inside me?"

"Usually until I've impregnated you, but since you're already pregnant, I don't know.  Most likely until you wake up."

Jean raises her ass high in the air presenting herself to her ugear once again.  "Okay.  I'm ready," she moves her knees farther apart.

Lucifer starts to slid his body over Jean's, coiling around her.  He wraps around her waist, up around her chest, then around both of her wrists and pulls her arms above her head.  He wraps his tail around one of her legs then curls the tip of his tail around the calf of her other leg.  He forces her legs far apart and prevents her from closing them.  Jean is pleasantly surprised by how smooth Lucifer's scales are.  He stands on his hind legs, easily lifting her into the air, and positions her dripping pussy over his dick, which has slipped out of it's hidden sheath in between two of the large golden scales between his legs.  Jean's eyes widen when she sees Lucifer's cock for the first time.  He wasn't lying...it really is barbed...a lot.  It also glows the same bright bluish-white as his grace.  But what he didn't mention was how huge it is.  All of it definitely won't fit inside of Jean.  Tightening his coils around her to prevent her from moving, Lucifer begins to penetrate her pussy with his cock.  As the head pierces her folds, she cries out in pain when the barbs catch on her tight walls.  Lucifer pauses as he feels her body begin to tremble from the pain and he starts to purr in an attempt to soothe her.  He looks at Jean wrapped in the coils of his body, her face is twisted in an expression of pain.

Unable to move to get away from the painful intrusion or dislodge him from inside her, all Jean can do is cry in pain.  The worst part is that only the tip of his penis is inside her.  Lucifer's purr grows louder and Jean slowly begins to calm down.  Once she's calm, Lucifer continues to slide his cock inside her the barbs scraping her vagina walls causing her to shriek in pain and pleasure.  When his cock is about halfway in, he reaches her cervix and pauses again to give her time to adjust to the pain.  Lucifer moves his head down so that he can look Jean in the eyes.  His eyes are halfway closed in pleasure but he can still see the tears that are streaming down her face and he flicks his tongue over her face, his version of kissing away her tears in this form.  Lucifer maintains eye contact with Jean as he shoves his cock past her cervix and into her womb.  The barbs on his penis catch on the walls of her cervix, locking them together.  He's still not fully sheathed inside of her, but Jean is at her limit and he can't go any farther in.  Jean sobs in pain and discomfort and Lucifer continues to purr.  "I'm so sorry, my love," Lucifer whispers to her, nuzzling the side of her face with his own. "I tried to be gentle."

She whimpers and tries to shift on his cock to become more comfortable, but Lucifer is coiled around her so tight that she can't move at all.  After a few minutes, the pain subsides enough for her to respond.  "It's okay, Luci.  You warned me that it was going to be painful."

Lucifer's rumbling, broken purr continues as he coils tighter around his etam.  Lucifer let's out a moan of satisfaction as he starts to push his grace directly into Jean's womb, truly becoming one with his etam.  She screams in pleasure as every nerve in her body tingles from the sheer power entering her body.  Jean's body starts to glow bluish-white as Lucifer's grace fills her.  Lucifer feels a slight tug on his grace as the embryo growing inside of his mate begins to absorb it.  The tug draws his attention and he is surprised when he senses something he never expected...Jean is capable of superfetation.  "You are an incredibly rare human. You never cease to amaze me, my love."  Lucifer flares all six of his wings and begins licking all over her body.  Jean moans in bliss as her body becomes receptive.  Lucifer releases a shrill, high pitched cry as he starts to pump a special mix of semen and grace inside of her.  He quickly fills her womb with this special mix, the excess draining out from around his penis.  Lucifer coils more of his body around Jean, who is now completely hidden from sight to anyone on the outside. 

Another wave of semen and grace enters her and pushes Jean over the edge.  She screams as her orgasm washes over her, the walls of her vagina squeezing Lucifer's penis tightly.  Lucifer rubs the side of his face against Jean's as she comes down from her high.  He slowly lowers his body to the ground and lays down, still coiled protectively around Jean with his cock locked inside of her.  

For the next few hours, until Jean wakes up, the two stay in this position; Lucifer coiled around Jean while pumping semen and grace inside of her.  The two will occasionally exchange loving kisses; Lucifer licking Jean's body and Jean placing her lips against the smooth scales of his body and snout.


	7. (They Long to be) Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This smut scene takes place before Jean and Lucifer's big fight in Chapter 26.

Traveling with her brothers is beginning to seriously cut into Jean's intimate time with Lucifer.  It's been almost a week since the two have had any time alone and Jean is becoming increasingly grouchy from all the sexual tension built up inside of her.

Early one morning, Jean wakes up before both of her brothers due to her shirt being wet.  She rolls over on the bed to face Lucifer, who is lying next to her watching her sleep.  "Lucifer," she whispers his name.

"Hmm?" He hums as an answer.

"I need your help."

"With what, love?"

"My breasts... they're leaking again. I, uh, need you to suck them dry." 

Lucifer gets on top of Jean, staddling her hips, then taking her shirt off.  "No need to ask me twice."  He then leans down and takes her left nipple into his mouth.  He sucks gently and warm colostrum fills his mouth.  He swallows it and moans at the taste.  Lucifer begins to suckle her breast, drinking the rich milk being produced by Jean's body.  She tangles her hands in his hair and archs her back.  After a couple of minutes, Lucifer switchs breasts and starts to drink her dry causing Jean to moan loudly.

Suddenly, Dean coughs from the next bed and turns over.  Lucifer releases Jean's nipple before sitting up and looking over at the other bed.  "Lucifer," Jean grips his chin with her fingers and turns his head to look at her again.  His icy blue eyes meet her emerald green eyes and she tells him, "I need you."

He chuckles and begins to unbuckle his belt, "Let's make this interesting....You try your hardest to keep quiet so as to not wake your brothers while I try to make you scream my name as loud as possible."

"That's not fair...you know you're going to win."  She pouts at him as he rises off of her enough to pull her sleep pants down to her ankles.

Lucifer chuckles, "Of course, I'll win.  I always win."  He begins kissing down her body, his chilly lips leaving goosebumps in their wake.  When he reaches her belly he nuzzles it with the side of his face while speaking in Enochian, "Olani hoath ol."  There's two hard kicks in response and Lucifer grins.  He continues kissing down her body until he gets to her already wet pussy.  "So wet for me already."

"It's been nearly a week since we last had sex, of course, I'm gonna be...." Her words are cut off as she bites her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning when Lucifer's wicked forked tongue licks her opening.  He laps at her clit, swirling his tongue in a circle and causing Jean's legs to shake from pleasure.  He plunges his tongue inside of her and the sudden penetration causes her first orgasm. She buries her face in one of the pillows to muffle her scream as the immense pleasure runs through her body. 

Lucifer is taken by surprise at how quickly and suddenly Jean came, but he slurps up every drop of her juices.  He pulls away, "Well, that was a pleasant surprise."

Jean blushes in embarrassment, "My body is extra sensitive now that I'm pregnant.  Let's go take a shower...where we can be a bit louder."  She pulls up her Venom sleep pants,  wiggles out from under him, and stands up.  Lucifer stands from the bed as well and follows his mate into the bathroom.  He shuts the door behind him and locks it.  Jean strips out of her sleep pants leaving her completely in the nude.

"How long have you been running around without any panties on?"  He asks walking up behind her and running his hands down over her back and sides.

"They were chaffing me so I stopped wearing them."  Jean bends over to turn on the water.  As she's checking the temperature of the water, Lucifer slaps her ass.  She yelps in surprise and looks over her shoulder at him.  "Really?"

He gives her a cocky grin, "You've been very naughty.  I'm going to have to teach you a lesson, love."  He slaps her ass again causing her to cry out.

Jean turns on the showerhead then steps into the shower.  "Hurry up and remove your clothes and join me, beloved.  I can't wait to have you inside me much longer."

Lucifer quickly strips before stepping into the shower behind Jean.  He wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against him. He grinds himself against her, his hard cock rubbing against her opening causing them both to gasp in pleasure. She arches back into him and tilts her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He begins to bite and suck at her neck while he massages her left breast with his left hand.  His right hand glides down over her swollen belly to her womanhood.  He starts to tease her clit with his calloused fingers. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you're not going to be able to walk right for a week."  He pinches her sensitive nub causing her to cry out loudly.  "And I think I'll start with your ass."  He bends her over, grips her hip with his right hand, and uses his left hand to rub the head of his penis against her anal opening before shoving himself in.

Jean cries out in pain because she's still isn't used to anal sex.  She scratches at the wall in front of her as Lucifer buries himself as far inside her ass as he can.  "Lucifer...it hurts!"

He places his hand on the small of her back and the pain disappears.  "Better?"

She sighs, "Much."

"Good," he says before starting to ruthlessly fuck her in the ass.  "Damn...so fucking tight...."  He pulls almost completely out of her before slamming inside  her again.  

Jean whines as Lucifer pumps hard and fast into her ass.  "Lucifer...."

"Shh...it's okay.  Just a little longer, love."  He snakes his left arm around her waist and inserts three of his fingers into her wet pussy.  Using his thumb, he begins stroking her clit.  

Jean moans loudly as pleasure begins to build up inside of her. She feels Lucifer's cock twitch inside her ass and knows that he's close to cumming.  "Lucifer," she whispers his name reverently resulting in him pounding into her faster.  He begins thrusting his fingers inside her hitting her g-spot and rubbing his fingers against it. Suddenly, the pleasure that has been building up inside her violently erupts, seemingly setting all of her nerve endings on fire.  Jean screams, drowning out Lucifer's loud animalistic grunt of pleasure as he stills inside of her and cums inside her ass.

Jean's legs give out beneath her, but, thanks to Lucifer's hold on her hip, she doesn't fall.  Lucifer removes his fingers, which are now covered in her release, from her pussy and puts them up to her mouth.  "Suck them clean," he orders and Jean feels a spark of arousal shoot through her.  She takes his fingers into her mouth and starts to lick and suck her own juices from Lucifer's fingers.  He eases his cock out of her causing her to whine.  "That's enough, love."  He tells her and pulls his fingers out of her mouth.  Jean stands up straight and starts to turn around.  "Now I want you to clean my cock."

Jean chuckles at Lucifer's wings, which are shaking the water off of themselves and fluffing up reminding her, once again, of a bird bathing in the rain.  She picks up a complimentary bar of soap provided by the motel and rubs it between her hands until her hands are covered in froth.  She firmly grasps the base of Lucifer's dick and slowly runs her hand up the shaft causing a loud moan to escape his mouth.  "Good girl," he says.  Jean proceeds to clean Lucifer's cock and fondle his balls until he's hard again.

"Okay, turn around and wash the soap off, beloved."  As Lucifer turns around to face the spray of the water, Jean kneels down.  When he turns back around to face her, he's taken by surprise when she runs her tongue over the tip of his penis.  He moans and tangles his left hand in her hair.  She uses her right hand to fondle Lucifer's balls while she licks up his shaft.

Lucifer growls, "Stop teasing."  Jean chuckles, but does as he wishes and takes his big thick cock into her mouth.  As she moves her mouth down his shaft, she uses her tongue to lick small circles on his skin.  He closes his eyes and moans in pleasure as she begins to bob her head while sucking and licking at his hard cock.  She feels uncomfortable in her current position and shifts around to try to get comfortable.  She pulls away from Lucifer, making a small popping sound as his dick leaves her mouth.  He opens his eyes in confusion and looks down at his mate, who is still trying to get comfortable in her kneeling position.  "If you're not comfortable kneeling, my love, then stand up.  Your and the babies' well-being is more important to me than a blow job."  He grabs her upper arms and gently pulls Jean to her feet.

"A raincheck on the blow job then?"  She asks wrapping her arms around Lucifer's neck.

Lucifer hums his agreement before capturing Jean's soft lips with his own slightly chapped ones in a passionate kiss.  He rests a hand on her swollen belly and manipulates his grace that's already inside her into a protective barrier around the babies.  He positions himself in between her legs then pushes her up against the wall of the shower and lifts her off of her feet.  Jean wraps her legs around Lucifer's waist and he grabs both of her thighs. She moans when his rock hard cock probes her entrance.  "Olani hoath ol," (I love you) he whispers in her ear as he slowly penetrates her womanhood.  The two lovers moan simultaneously as Lucifer's thick cock fills Jean's pussy perfectly.  He kisses her passionately again as he slides almost completely out of her.  He then thrusts back into her wet pussy, hard.  He breaks the kiss and begins nipping and sucking at her neck.

"Lucifer!" Jean screams his name as he sets a fast and ruthless pace, his cock hitting her g-spot with every one of his hard thrusts.  His hips rolled, and the drag of his cock against her insides feels so wonderful that she can’t help the sounds that escape her.  Lucifer is snarling, placing little bites and open mouthed kisses across her neck,  shoulders; wherever he could reach. Within minutes, Lucifer has Jean withering and moaning in bliss.  Her walls begin to clench tightly around him as her orgasm quickly builds.  "Oh, shit!  Lucifer!  I'm about to...ahh!"  She screams as pleasure overwhelms her causing her to see stars, her toes to curl, back to arch, and she digs her nails into his back.  Lucifer grunts as Jean's pussy walls spasms around his cock, but continues to pound into her, fucking her through her orgasm.

She goes limp in Lucifer's arms, too exhausted to keep herself up.  He kisses her temple and pumps inside of her even faster.  She whimpers and uses the last of her strength to wrap her arms around his neck.  Lucifer whispers words of praise and sweet nothings in Jean's ear.  He sends her over the edge three more times; each orgasm more intense than the previous. She tangles her fingers in Lucifer's crimson feathers.  He growls loudly in pleasure as she starts to gently tug his sensitive tertiary feathers.  Suddenly, Lucifer let's out a loud inhuman shriek resulting in the light bulbs of the bathroom exploding.  He bites down hard on Jean's shoulder causing her to scream loudly and release his feathers.  His wings flare fully open and start to tremble uncontrollably as he finally cums.  His hot seed fills her, the excess dripping out from between their joined bodies.

Lucifer just stands there holding Jean against him; still buried deep within her pussy; for several minutes.  Finally, he pulls out of her before sitting her down on her feet.  She is so exhausted that he has to keep an arm around her to prevent her from collapsing.  He quickly washes both of their bodies, turns off the water, picks her up bridle style, then steps out of the shower.  Lucifer snaps his fingers and they're both dry.  He puts Jean down and they start to get dressed.  As Lucifer goes to put on his t-shirt Jean snatches it from his hands.  He raises an eyebrow at her as she pulls the shirt on over her head.  It's a little short on her since she's two inches taller than Lucifer's vessel. "This is mine now."

He chuckles, "Okay.  Whatever you want, my love."  He snaps his fingers again and a new green t-shirt appears in his right hand.  After they finish putting on their clothes, Lucifer picks Jean up bridal style again then walks out of bathroom.  The first thing they notice is that Dean and Sam are gone.  The room is a mess, like the two brothers left in a hurry.  Lucifer smirks, "Looks like your brothers heard us in the bathroom."   

Jean chuckles, "Well...looks like you won, beloved."  She kisses him passionately as he lays her down on one of the beds.

Lucifer lays down beside Jean then moves her so that she's laying on his chest.  "You should rest now, love."  He kisses the top of her head, only to realize that she's already asleep.


End file.
